libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Botanist(s)
The Chefs Best Friend! Well when it comes to close friends there is none that rival the friendship between a good chef and a botanist. You want to grow as many different types of fruits and vegetables for the chef to cook up in his kitchen as possible so he can cook and leave them for the crew to never eat. Where are my seeds at?! Hold on there partner you can't just go planting seeds just yet. You need to prepare yourself for a magic journy though the lands of the hydroponics room. First near the entrance of the room you will find 2 water buckets and 2 water tanks. This is where you get all the water for the plant trays from. Second in the back there are two green bandanas (yes you have a partner to work with) and 3 crates. In the crates you will find a mini hoe that is used to remove weeds from the plant pots and "Plant-be-Gone". As the name suggests it is a fast way to remove plants from the trays. One spray and they are gone! Lastly there are 3 vending machines in the top left corner of the botany. From left to right they are the: MegaSeed Servitor, NutriMax, and the Seed Extractor. Tools of the Trade Now every good botanist has to knows his tools. The MegaSeed Servitor is used to get all the seeds you will ever need. Just click button for the seed you want and bam it's there. This machine can vend various seeds with other functions then being used as food but I will explain these later. The NutriMax machine is used to vend many of the items needed to make sure your plants are kept in top condition. These are all Nutrients used to keep your plant alive. When the yellow light turns on in the tray just add 1 of these and see what happens. The E-Z-Nutrient is used to keep you plants well fed but nothing cool will really happen mostly for the beginner. Left 4 Zed well, we will just say it will produce stranger crops. Robust Harvest will boost the harvest of your crops so you get more out of your seeds. There is also the Pest spray but it seems to be broken right now. The Seed Extractor does what it sounds like. Running low on seeds put most plant matter into the machine and it will create a varying amount of seeds for you to use. The mini-hoe is used to remove weeds from the tray. Weeds can kill your crops so make sure to keep your tray well groomed. The Plant Analyzer is used to see how your plants are doing. It will give you a list of stats on the seeds in the tray. Stats like: how old the plant is, the weed level in the tray, the life span of the plant, etc. The botanic leather gloves not just for making stun gloves. They are needed to pull things out like nettles without hurting yourself. Plant-be-Gone is used as the name suggests to remove plants from the tray. Hold with caution or you may kill your prized crop. Its Planting Time You think you know everything yet? Well you don't sorry to disappoint but I promise you this is the last you need to know. See those fancy 5 inlays on the base plant pot? Well those are the MOST important part of your job. They are all color coded and will tell you how your pet plant is doing. Green - Ready to Harvest. Just click on the tray and the produce will appear on the ground under you. Red - Pests have over run your tray. (To my knowledge there is no way to stop it your plants are dead) Blinking Red - The weed level in your tray is very high use your mini-hoe to get rid of the weeds. Yellow - The tray needs a new nutrient cartridge. Just get one from the NutriMax and put it into the tray. Blue - They tray needs water. Fill the bucket and poor it onto the tray until the blue light turns off. (Usually only needs one bucket of water. Over Run Went to the bar and had one too many drinks? Came back to a botany full of evil plants that have over taken your trays? Well don't be alarmed these can be removed by just letting them die or using some Plant-be-Gone on them. A good botanist is a calm botanist. Now What? Well now you can plant what ever you want. Grab the seeds and see how much food you can make. Give they chef a heart attack next time you bring all the food in. Ask chemistry for some unstable mutagen and mess around with the genes of your plants. Create an evil potato army to rule over the station! Advanced Crops There are a few specialty seeds that can be bought (or hacked out) of the vending machine. One of the best seeds is the Replica Pod. Just get one packet of seeds and put the blood of the deceased into the packet and plant them in a tray. After it is fully grown, harvest it and you have a cloned human but it's a plant. Talk about green! (Note - You must only harvest the pod once you are sure they are dead. Otherwise, you'll have a braindead body on your hands. One which their spirit cannot enter.) Another one is the GlowShroom Mycelium. These can be planted and grown and then spread around the station to provide light. Best used when there is a power sink on the station (or a lazy engine team) There are many more cool seeds but I will leave those to you to find (Liberty Cap) Category:Civil Service Category:Jobs Category:Guides